


Eighteen Seconds

by TeddyTheCat



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Bomb Diffusing, Drabble, Gen, No Dialogue, Pointless, Working Under Pressure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 15:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18594547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddyTheCat/pseuds/TeddyTheCat
Summary: So many wires... And only 18 seconds to choose and cut the right one.Drabble





	Eighteen Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> As all my longer WIP's currently seem to get worse the more I work on them, I wanted to write something short and completely unrelated, so this came out.  
> Maybe it helps me get back on track with my other works. Or maybe not.  
> Whatever... ;-)

Eighteen seconds before they all die a fiery death, and counting. Time is running out.

He brushes sweaty bangs out of his eyes, leaving a streak of dirt on his forehead.

_Focus!_

He doesn’t dare look at the people whose lives depend on him.

Thirteen seconds.

So many wires, so little time. It isn’t the red or the green; they’re all a tangle of blue. His mind races, calculating probabilities.

Nine seconds.

He must make a decision. His fingers grab a wire.

Four seconds.

The wire cutter closes.

Two seconds.

SNAP!

The clock freezes at one second.

They are safe.


End file.
